Loves Limits
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: Just like everything, love also has its limits. Crossing the limit is something one mustn’t do, but to start from the beginning is hardly grazing the limit. Inuyasha and Kagome start from the beginning, just to stay together. [oneshot]


**Loves Limits**

_Just like everything, love also has its limits. Crossing the limit is something one mustn't do, but to start from the beginning is hardly grazing the limit. Inuyasha and Kagome start from the beginning, just to stay together._

**Dedication: Drake Alekxander Clawfang, for allowing me to write his story. Arigatou.**

* * *

The wind howled as it blew the hair off of everybody's faces. Naraku's hair blew past his face as he stood, back straight, staring at his enemy. After two years of searching for the jewels, it was finally the showdown. Naraku possessed half the jewel and Inuyasha's crew had the other half. They were at what was once Mount Hakurei, to have their final showdown. The sun was staring to dip past the horizon… it was sundown.

The gang had been fighting all day that day, and everybody had little energy. Inuyasha's left arm had totally become dysfunctional, the bone had shattered. He had a huge cute on his right shoulder, tracing from his chest, past his shoulder and to midback. He had a hole in his stomach, two scars on his left cheek and a big purple bruise on his right cheek. His left nostril was bleeding and his right eye was dropping.

His puppy ears had fallen limp onto his head, that's how much energy he had lost. Kagome had wrapped her upper left arm with a bit of ripped cloth. She had a huge scratch on that arm. Her left leg was all scratched up and her right leg possessed half of the scars on her left leg. Her right cheek had a thin line of blood dripping and she spat out blood.

Sango and Miroku both were on Kirara the entire time so they had similar bruises. Miroku's robes were torn and his staff had broken into two pieces. His left hand had lost all strength and his right hand was quite alright, because of the kazanna. He was limping because a large stone had smashed into his knee-cap. Sango was alright in her feet abilities but her hands were bruised up and her hiraikotsu was cracked. Shippo was perfectly okay and Kirara had a minor gash on her left paw.

Naraku however, was worse off looking than the rest of the gang. His left arm was cut off and was wiggling somewhere over someplace. His head was half bashed, blood oozing form places it shouldn't. His tentacles were dropping and his legs were quivering. His hand shook as he tried to call forth another attack. Inuyasha, though being injured considerably, launched forward.

"_KAZE NO KIZU!_"

The attacked hurtled towards Naraku, tearing apart his body, tearing it to shreds. Naraku's body yearned to remain together, each slab of his body pulled to join with the other part. The bulging spider mark on Naraku's back pulsed twice before incinerating in the lash of the winds. Inuyasha remained standing as he panted. He slammed the tetsusaiga into the ground and leaned on that for support.

Miroku and Sango were speechless. They held onto each other and leaned against Kirara, staring at where Narkau's was standing just two seconds ago. Kagome, holding onto the brinks of reality, smiled weakly.

"It's done…" she whispered as her eyes drooped shut, giving into the greeting arms of unconsciousness. Kagome hit the floor with a _thud_, and Inuyasha whirled around. His eyes widened, seeing Kagome flat on he ground. Even with the wounds that suppressed him, he managed to find that bit of strength to limp over to Kagome. He sat down gingerly and used his good hand to lift Kagome's head. She was out like a light…

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and Sango who were leaned against Kirara.

"How… do we get back?" He rasped out. Miroku and Sango, unable to talk shrugged. Miroku, slowly, made his way to a gleaming stone in the ground. He picked it up and held it to the dipping sun. The other half of the Shikon No Tama is what it was…

Slowly, because of the injures placed on his body, he made it to Kagome. He dropped the Shikon no Tama in Inuyasha's hand before slowly lowering himself to the ground.

"It's over," he whispered, getting over the shock that their arch-enemy had died. Miroku felt the kazanna zap shut in his right palm. Unable to move his left arm, he assumed the kazanna had sealed.

Inuyasha, as not to disturb Kagome, unconsciousness is another form of sleeping, unhooked the half of the Shikon no Tama from her neck. He, though he knew he wouldn't be able to do it, pressed the two halves together. Amazingly to himself and the others, a bright light shone from the core of the jewel, and then engulfed all the Shikon no Kakera hunters. A warm sensation filled their bodies. Kagome's unconsciousness body floated higher than the rest and Inuyasha finally noticed.

"KAGOME!" He roared. He jumped up to catch her, and was amazed to find that a) his wounds were healed and b) he was able to fly up to Kagome. He launched towards Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist. He wasn't as surprised to feel her wounds gone, and the fact he couldn't smell the wounds either didn't surprise him much. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were healed as well as him, it made sense Kagome was too.

"Let her go," came a strong voice, echoing across the invisible walls. Inuyasha held on tighter to Kagome.

"Who… who are you?" Sango called out as she held onto Kirara.

A green light came from the center of wherever they were. A beautiful woman with emerald hair appeared in a snap. She stared at Inuyasha and he instantly knew where they were and who she was…

"We're in the Shikon no Tama," he murmured, "and that's Midoriko…"

Midoriko smiled adoringly. "I knew you'd know… now please let go of Kagome…"

Inuyasha glared at Midoriko. "Why?"

Midoriko sighed. "I need to use her powers to purify this jewel… but,"

"But what?"

"After sunrise, Kagome needs to go back to her time… because the jewel is full; she cannot stay in this time era any longer. There was an exception in the time space agreement that she can travel 500 years across time, but now that the jewel is full and about to be purified, she cannot remain… and the Shikon no Tama is restricted to wishes made that function between time and space. You cannot wish for her to remain."

Inuyasha's heart shattered into a billion pieces. He slowly, without realizing it, let go of Kagome. She drifted towards Midoriko and she joined their hands. She closed her eyes and the heat in the jewel became unbearable. In less than twenty seconds, they all left the jewel, as it glowed white and bright around Kagome's neck.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, Sango and Kagome found themselves in the battlefield once again, but this time no wounds, and no blood. They were healed. Kagome was starting to come to, the jewel around her neck growing as bright as the sun. Inuyasha glared at the others as he picked up Kagome before she was fully conscience and jumped off.

Miroku stared after him. "She's gone…" he murmured, "She's gone after sunrise…"

Sango looked at the remnants of the sun. It just finished dipping past the horizon and the moon was visible. Its ghostly light streaked across the battlefield. Sango mounted Kirara as Shippo, close to tears, pressed himself against Sango's chest. Miroku got onto Kirara and wrapped his arms around Sango's waist. The two had a silent agreement to go back to Kaede's place, both of them knowing that Inuyasha would know that they would be there.

"Hut!" Sango called as Kirara bounded off in the air.

* * *

Inuyasha had found a large tree to place himself and Kagome in. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body close to his. He buried his head into her hair, allowing himself to bathe in her scent, just for a little while longer. 

Kagome's hand clutched Inuyasha's arms, afraid to ever let go. She was semi-awake when Midoriko said Kagome had only up until sunrise to remain in Feudal Japan. Kagome was going to be torn away from her home. This is where she grew up… well not grow up, but the years that were important, the years where her mental growth was at it's peak, she was in Feudal Japan. Her mindset is how she'd live in Feudal Japan. She knows how to fry fish over open fires, and sleep on sharp rocks. She was used to it all… she couldn't… she _wouldn't_ leave…

"Kagome," Inuyasha breathed softly into her hair. Kagome closed her eyes tightly as tears sprang up and threatened to leak out. Inuyasha smelt the salty scent. It hit his nose like a bag of rocks and he tightened his grip on Kagome.

"Inuyasha," Kagome choked, her hold on his arms tightening. She let the tears fall out as her head lolled forward, her body wracking in sobs. Inuyasha didn't bear that sound as he turned Kagome around in his lap.

"Oi, wench!" he said as he rubbed her tears away with the pad of his thumb. "Don't cry," he said softly.

"I won't leave!" She cried as she hugged Inuyasha tightly. Inuyasha, like it was a second nature, wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. He let her cry, he didn't mind her tears soaking his haori… but rather he was fearing this was the last time he'd let her do something like that.

"I won't let you leave," he murmured, "Kagome…"

She started crying even harder as his lips lowered to her ears. "_I love you_…"

Kagome suddenly stopped crying as she quickly pulled back from Inuyasha. She looked up into his eyes, her tears fresh and still ready to flow out. She saw that he was serious, and in all seriousness, she started crying even more. She buried her head in her hands as she let the tears flow freely. Inuyasha's worries spiked as he tried to find out why she was crying to _herself_ now as opposed to _him_.

"Kagome?" he said as he pushed stray locks of her hair away.

She rubbed her eyes as she looked up at him, glaring with all her might, without breaking down.

"WHY?" she screamed. "WHY do you tell me you love me NOW… NOW that I leave in a few hours…"

Inuyasha was hurt… he thought she'd return his feelings but it was obvious she didn-

"WHY NOW? NOW I WON'T LEAVE EVEN MORE INUYASHA YOU… YOU… YOU _AGH!_ I love you too idiot!" She cried as she hugged him again, even tighter…

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he heard her insults yet her declaration of love. His arms rested softly around her neck, his hands giving her warmth and strength.

"I love you too," She murmured again, her voice less shrieky… Inuyasha buried his nose in her hair. "Don't go," He begged. Kagome's heart lurched as she heard the love of her life, her impenetrable Inuyasha, her serious inu-youkai beg…

"Don't beg… please." She said softly.

"I'll beg if I want to wench," he said, still in that soft tone, "as long as you don't leave…"

Kagome sighed. "It can't be helped… now that the jewel is complete."

Inuyasha ears twitched as he heard her say that. He pulled back and looked at her. "Now that the jewel is complete…" he repeated. Kagome stared at him…

"You leave because the jewel is complete… you'd stay if the jewel wasn't complete."

Kagome stared at him. "What?"

"Last time a crow was flying away with the jewel and you struck it, causing it to shatter. This time, your aim is six hundred times better… you can hit it without a crows leg."

Kagome knew instantly what he was saying. She pulled the Shikon no Tama off her neck and Inuyasha clutched it in his hands. Kagome had her bow and arrows a bit further off on the tree branch. She crawled over and picked up the bow and an arrow. Inuyasha stood on the branch.

He held the Shikon no Tama high above his head before throwing it with all his strength into the distance.

Kagome pulled back the arrow.

"GO!" She screamed as she released the arrow. Just as the two predicted, the arrow hit the mark and scattered throughout the lands… just as it did so many years ago.

A single shard flew their way and Inuyasha caught it. He sat down on the tree branch again, with Kagome crawling back to him.

"Bought us two more years?" he grinned at her.

"And we'll shatter it again in two years," Kagome whispered as she hugged Inuyasha.

"I love you," she whispered. Inuyasha nuzzled her neck, "And I you, wench."

* * *

Miroku and Sango stared at the show in the sky. They both were shocked and happy at the same time. 

"They shattered the jewel," Sango whispered.

Miroku smiled at her. "I guess love has no limits…"

* * *

**Liked it? Thanks again to Drakey boy for the idea… LOL**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


End file.
